The House of Hades (My Version)
by Cloaked in Light
Summary: Takes place after The Mark of Athena. Percy and Annebeth are in Tartarus. The rest of the crew of the Argo II is trying to make it to the House of Hades, but one question is plaguing everyone's mind. Who will shut the Doors of Death?
1. Chapter 1

A/N *fan-girl screak* Not counting the rest of today only one more day until the _real_ "House of Hades" but I'm posting this anyway. Hope It's readable. Enjoy (if possible).

Disclaimer: I am NOT Rick Rodrian (did I spell that right?) therefore I do NOT own ANYTHING form Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

I. Nico

Nico thought all the monsters had forgot about Kronus. Apparently he was wrong. Again. _He_ had almost even forgotten. Nico had hoped nothing would happen. But of course the Athena Parthenon weighed, well a lot, so the _Argo II_ would start to descend about every mile or so.

The only problem was most of the journey was over water and Poseidon (Neptune what ever) was known for holding grudges when someone hurt his children. Nico wasn't sure how'd that affect them with the whole Greek/Roman dispute. Maybe he'd understand that it wasn't their fault. Or maybe he'd be too torn between his Greek and Roman form to notice.

Anyway the ship was descending and Nico and Hazel were walking by the side of the ship. "He ssssssaid he'd would have taken over Olumpussssssss by now." A snake-like voice complained. "Be patient." Another reptilian voice snapped. "Ssssssssshut up you two! I'm trying to find where he told usssssss to go!" Nico had heard voices like theirs before. It was at least three drakonea. "Look, I have no clue who you are or what you're looking for, I don't even believe in those old Greek myths. So could you guys stop in your little play and LET ME GET BACK TO MY VACATION?" This was defiantly not a dracaenae. It was a boy no older than Nico. Nico and Hazel raced to the edge of the ship and looked over, forgetting it was a foggy night. They couldn't see ten feet in front of their faces. "My mom will call the cops and you'll…" the rest was cut off. "How do you like being gagged demigod?" said a new dracaenae that sounded in charge to Nico. Hazel looked over at Nico and mouthed _demigod _like it was a question.

"Stay here and listen. I'll be right back." Nico told Hazel. He ran over to the stairwell and descended. As soon as he reached the deck with all the sleeping quarters on it, he ran into the roman demigod, Frank. "Nico," he said it like Nico was the last person he wanted to run into on the boat. Just then he relized the big guy's eyes were puffy from crying. _Worry about that later. _He told himself. "Where's Hazel?" It sounded like he thought Nico had kidnapped her. "Up on deck." Nico rushed past him. "Rude," Frank muttered when he thought Nico couldn't hear him. Nico didn't care.

If he didn't get to Leo, the ship's creator and mechanic, his beloved ship would be in ruins, and they would have killed a demigod. He rushed into Leo's room, but no one was there. Nico cursed under his breath. Nico raced out. Where could he be?

"_Nico di Angelo_," He knew what that was to. An elidon. Nico turned know what was behind him. It was Leo only with glowing gold eyes. He realized that he already knew it was on the ship. He had known for a while. But of coarse he didn't share that feeling with anyone else; they'd think he was paranoid. Too late now.

"_How nice to see you again._" The elidon made _nice_ seem like _terrible_. "_Haven't you heard what happened to your father yet? It was so simple actually." _At that moment Leo's hand caught fire. "_How fun it will be to destroy you right at your father's feet after all he did to protect you and _Bianca_._"He said his sister's name like a curse. It felt like the elidon had punched Nico in the gut. "H-How do you know that?" "_Oh, simple, Gaia knows all. She is the very ground you walk on." _Nico realized the eidolon was trying to crash the ship and Nico was the only one that knew about it.

* * *

A/N How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Barely readable? I don't know you tell me. Oh and sorry about the shortness. The second chapter should be up tomorrow. See you then (hopefully).

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay! I forgot to mention last chapter that this is my first story. Thank you, you 13 people who read, or even clicked on my story! *pouts* But you didn't review. Remember you don't need an account to review.

Disclaimer: I couldn't even think of a name other than what Rick Rodrian already has. Do you really think I own this?

* * *

II. Nico

Facing down an eidolon who possessed a fire-wielding maniac in about a minute was not on Nico's top ten things he wanted to do list. He pulled out his stygian iron blade, which he had momentarily forgot about.

The eidolon's words kept ringing through his ears. _Have you heard what happened to your father yet?_ He thought he knew but he wasn't positive. _Think about that later._ His brain told him. "Hey, why don't you go get that Jason guy? He's right in that room and he's a son of Jupiter. Much better than a scrawny son of Hades." The eidolon seemed to think about this for a moment. Nico took his chance and dashed for it.

For a second he thought he had tricked him into going in that room. _Poor Jason. _But then he looked down and saw a blazing fire. Nico made it to the top of the stairs. He looked around the dock. He saw Hazel but no Frank. "Where's Frank?" he called Hazel pointed at Frank trying to stop the ship from descending with no luck. If anything, Frank had made it worse.

Man, How could the rest of the demigods keep sleeping through the all the racket they were making? "I-I-I thought they were gone." Hazel stammered when she saw Leo's eyes. "Hazel tell Frank to go get the demigod down there." Nico shouted. Hazel understood. She raced to go get Frank.

Nico turned to fight Leo. "_Nico di Angelo, nice try, but I don't want a son of Zeus. I want a child of the Underworld. Preferably you. Your father trapped me, but now Gaia has set me free. And I will have my revenge!_" "Wow, that's very interesting, but, sorry, you're not going to have your revenge today." An eagle flew nearby. Probably Frank. But right now Nico had to come up with a plan fast. Nico drew his sword.

Leo shot fire at the hilt of Nico's sword. It burned his hand so, naturally, he dropped it. Time for Plan B, if only he had one. "Hey Leo, your ship and your dragon and your crew are in danger unless you stop." That phased the eidolon for a moment. "Think of Festus and how he crashed and burned. Do you want that to happen again?" Hazel had told him about that but she wasn't there. He just hoped that that was right.

"Festus," The eidolon murmured only this time it was Leo's voice. His eyes momentarily flashed back to normal. "_You're no charm speaker! You can't stop me with words!" _

"Aw, does baby not like possessing someone who fights back? Here's a news flash, Leo can." At that, the ship stopped descending. _What?_ Nico thought for a moment, then he grabbed a piece of wood -the closest thing he could find that would do the job. With the wood, he tripped the eidolon "Well look at that, a son of Hades, beating you, with words." He boasted as he hit Leo in the back of the head with the wood. Leo went limp.

Hazel and Frank were next to him at that moment. "You-you just beat an eidolon with-without even using your sword or special powers. I thought that was impossible!" Frank stammered. "That was pretty amazing." Hazel admitted. Nico picked up his sword and sheathed it. "What happened?" Leo asked just waking up from his "little nap". They quickly told Leo what happened.

"What, I thought I trapped them in the machines. No I did. It was a different one." "Wait, who is…Oh the eidolon." Frank realized. "I think I'm going to take a nap." Leo decided. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the deck.

"Might want to take him to the infirmary." Hazel told Frank. Frank grabbed Leo's shoulders and Hazel grabbed his legs. When they made it to the stairs, a tall, not very muscular, teen about fourteen, hobbled over. "You had a sword…. Those guys' eyes were gold…. He called you a son of Hades…. " He collapsed. After seeing two people pass out, Nico was tired. Plus it was like three in the mourning. And if that wasn't enough, he was still weak from the whole Tartarus/ bronze jar thing. Nico collapsed too.

* * *

A/N Which chapter was better? You tell me. Oh and this will be like The Mark of Athena with the chapters. Four chapters for each demigod and four demigods. I'd take suggestions for the demigods, if I hadn't already written it about half-way. Sorry! Next chapter might be up tomorrow it might not. I don't now because tomorrow the _real _House of Hades comes out. So just check. (if you want to of course). Oh and if you are also a Teen Titans (cartoon) fan I'm planning on posting a one-shot soon, so check that out too.

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Honestly I wasn't planning on publishing this today, but I did anyway, oh well. Have any of you got the book yet? I've only re-read the first chapter (I read the real thing when The Son of Sobek came out on kindle with a sneak-peak). It's pretty good so far (but why can't it be told from Nico's limited third person POV? WHY!?). But what do you think? (please don't give me any spoilers!) Seriously, I really care what you say (flames are accepted) but review! Oh I'm going to keep posting for this story until it's done (or at leas I'm planning to).

Disclaimer: There is a book in stores with the same name, and characters. I just wrote this waiting for it. Besides, why would this be on here once the book was in paper? I'd be losing money! Who'd do that?

* * *

III. Nico

Nico woke up maybe a minute later. That other guy was gone, but it seemed to be lighter out. Maybe it wasn't a minute. The boat rocked. Nico walked over to the rail. Apparently the boat had gotten farther to the ground than he thought. Ten feet below the bottom of the boat, was the ground. On the ground, was what looked like a sea of dracaenae.

"You took our priz-sssse!" (1) One yelled when she saw Nico. "We worked hard for it!" Nico heard feet rushing up the stairs. "What was that?" Jason asked Nico. It looked like he had been rolling around in a fire pit when a fire was lit. His shirt was black and scorched, one leg of his pants had been burned off and his hair looked like it lost a fight with a flamethrower. "Uh, _a lot_ of dracaenae." Nico replied. The _Argo II _rocked again.

Jason raced over. When he was at the edge, looking down he mumbled, "That is a lot." A second went by, then another. Finally Jason asked, "What do we do?" Nico already had an idea, but here were two problems with it. First, he needed to be on the ground, and second, it might kill him or just not work. Oh well...

"Just distract them, okay?" "Why what are you going to do?" "Either, kill myself, nothing, or get rid of them." Nico answered cheerfully. Jason probably would have replied something like "no" but Nico was running to get a rope ladder he saw. As soon as he got it out he saw someone had tied it up, _way_ too good.

_Boom! _It sounded like Jason just blasted some unlucky dracaenae to dust. Nico started untying the rope ladder. "A ssssssson of Zeussssssssss! Much better than the other one! Kronusssssssss will be sssssssssssso pleasssssssssssed!" a random dracaenae called to Jason. "Quiet, you fool!" Another scolded the first. The dracaenae were all trying to get a look at Jason, so none were at the left side of the boat. Nico attached the ladder to the side of the ship. _Boom!_ The dracaenae all got very enthusiastic after that bolt was gone. They rocked the boat even more. Carefully Nico lowered himself onto the ladder. He started to descend, but the boat was rocking so hard he could barely hold on. "Sssssssssssssssson of Zeusssssssssssssss come down and we'll leave your ship alone!" "Yessssssssssssss we'll take you in chainsssssssssssss to Kronussssssssssssssss, and leave you're ship alone!" "Haven't you heard what happened to Saturn yet ladies?" Nico could hear the weariness in Jason's voice. He couldn't keep it up much longer. The rocking stopped for a moment. Nico took advantage to the dracaenae's brief confusion and climbed faster.

His feet hit the ground. The ground was like quicksand, sucking his feet in. He tried to concentrate and find some dead person or vicious animal. Nothing. The ground was already up to his knees. He spread out his range. About a half a mile away was... well something, but it'd be very slow. He'd have to call it over to him, which might take a while. He tried anyway. It was a group of dead people. Good. He was up to his waist already in earth. Bad.

_Boom! _Lightning arched in the sky, but Nico had to concentrate. _You will not save_ _them. When the time comes._ Nico would have jumped if he weren't covered in earth up to his armpits. It was the voice of Gaia.

Finally about on hundred skeletons popped out of the earth and attacked the dracaenae. It would have been hopeless if they could die, but these were skeletons, they can't die. Most of the dacaenae were gone already when Nico's head went under the earth.

* * *

(1) I'm not sure if this is how you'd really spell this so just go with it

How was it? Seriously flame me if it's bad! I need to know! Oh and I know it's pretty short, I just needed this cliff. Next chapter tomorrow!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay first I want to thank my first reviewer, annbutt99. First I thank you for reviewing, second I thank you for correcting my spelling. (I didn't get a book or anything, I just guessed). Also, (this is for everyone ho has not got the book yet), I was hooked at chapter three.

Dedication: I am dedicating this chapter to you, annbutt99, for being my first reviewer.

Disclaimer: My name is not Rick, and my pictures don't match the pictures of RR so I reeeeeeeally doubt I own this (unless I get this get it for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, etc.)

* * *

IV. Nico

Being swallowed by the earth, again, not on Nico's top-ten-things-he-wanted-to-do list. _Nico, you've been accepted, but are even in more despair. You're true sister gone for good, and you're closest living friends are in Tartarus, you're own father dipped you in the Leech and stored you until you would be _safe_. What have the Olympians_ really_ done for you? You could be the most powerful demigod, ever, and I could convince Tartarus to spare your friends if they will join you. We could use other demigods to wake me. Also I could bring Bianca back. All you have to do is say the words. _Gaia knew just what to say. Nico almost said "yes".

_Hazel_ he thought. "What about Hazel?" He asked Gaia, hoping she'd understand. _Hazel, yes. But she'd never understand. But I can give Bianca her memory. And if you'd like, I could erase her current memory. She'd just be Bainca with none of her baby memoies. I could even find your mother. You already understand what happened in the Underworld while you were gone. Right? _The truth was he didn't. He had an idea, but he wasn't positive. "No." He answered.

_We unleashed some of the worst monsters form Tartarus. We took our army and marched to your father's palace. The truth is, we didn't even need the army, He was over thrown, easily. We throw him out of the palace. Before we could kill him up he escaped, though. He was able to make it out of the Underworld, before we could find him. If you joined us, _you_ could strike down your father yourself. For all the pain he caused you. _You_ could be the hero for once. There will be no more wars and you could live peacefully to the end of your days. We could be allies. I'll give you time to think about my offer. Maybe even change Hazel's mind. But be warned, if you lead them to the House of Hades, I'll have no choice but to kill you. That is, of course, if you don't turn on them there. I'll be watching. _After she said that the ground shot him in the air like a cannon. Nico caught onto the closest rung of the ladder.

_She could bring back Bianca._ That was the only thing he could think. He didn't even wonder if she was lying. It just sounded so convincing and _real._ He started to climb. It was a lot quicker going up than down.

When he reached the top, Jason was on the ground but he wasn't dead. Nico could tell that. Nico looked over the side of the ship all the skeletons had vanished, along with the dracaenae. Nico would have taken Jason down to the sickbay himself, but he wasn't strong enough. He was barely strong enough to stand.

The skeletons were hard, but the talk with Gaia had mentally and physically drained him even more. He just wanted to crawl up into fetal position and wait for this whole thing to be over, but he couldn't do that, he had a job to do. He went down to the sickbay. When he opened the door, he saw Leo and that other guy occupied two of the five beds.

Piper, Hazel, and Frank were huddled in a corner bent in deep conversation. They didn't even notice that Nico had entered. Nico walked over to a side table and grabbed some ambrosia for Jason. He didn't even think about how he might need it, he was so deep in thought about what Gaia had said.

"Nico!" Hazel sighed with relief, "Sorry, we talking about what had happened. Do you know what the lightning was about? Oh, yeah, before I forget, don't close any of the doors, or whoever's inside will be trapped until someone else opens it."

Nico explained what had happened, leaving out the parts about Gaia and the Underworld. "Wow, you did that all by yourself while I was locked in my room. Here I'll take that to Jason you just get some rest." Nico could tell Piper was using chamspeak in her voice, but that's what he wanted to do anyway.

Frank and Hazel also looked sleepy. Piper took the ambrosia and left. "You guys can leave too; I'm a light sleeper." He told Hazel and Frank. They left without arguing. Nico curled up on a nearby bed. _Bianca, I can bring her back. _He thought, before he fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Is this chapter better? Worse? The same? If this is worse I promise you it will get better. By the way, if you're wondering why Gaia let Nico go so easily, it's because she's almost positive that he'll accept her offer. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, grammar/spelling errors, comparisons between this and the real thing (I wrote this months ago), opinions (yes that includes flames), or anything else you want to say, REVEIW! Hopefully I'll see you (not literally) soon!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok, the reason I haven't uploaded for four days, is because I don't update on weekends or Thursdays (unless I skip a day earlier in the week) and Friday I was up to, like, 2:30 A.M. finishing the House of Hades (even though I promised myself to go slower on this book). Oh, and I have a challenge to get more reviewers at the end of this chappie.

annbutt99: I know :D

Disclaimer: Unless I'm on the wrong website (again) this is FAN-fiction, a website where FANS write their FICTIONS for stories/cartoons/comics/etc. that they don't own.

* * *

V. Hazel

As soon as Hazel saw the demigod Frank was hauling, all she could think was _Wow he's hot! _Of course she was already dating Frank, but she couldn't help herself. Her guess about his godly parent was Venus (Aphrodite what's the difference?). The only thing wrong with her hunch was he said his _mom_ would call the cops. Maybe she was a step mom or something?

She wouldn't have left the sickbay except for the fact that Nico had told her to leave. It would have seemed suspicious if she stayed. So now she was lying in her bed with the door wide open, wide-awake. Nico was hiding something. Something that just happened to him. She had to know. Hazel got out of bed and crept out of the room.

As she snuck past Coach Hedge's room she realized the door was closed. When was the last time she saw him? _The night before_ _the door incident._ She decided. Hazel turned the knob, easily.

"Finally!" Coach Hedge exclaimed, "I've been locked in that room for a day!" "Shhhhh Coach, everyone else is asleep, with their doors opened!" Hazel whispered. "Why was the boat rocking a little while ago. "An eidolon and a sea of dracaenae. Now go back to sleep, with the door open. Got it?" "If only you would of found me _sooner_! I could of taken care of that!" "Okay, but Coach, go to bed we'll get you if something else attacks us." "Got it!" He walked back into the room and turned his television all the way up. _Oh well,_ Hazel thought as she closed his door.

She finally reached the sickbay. She strode over to the bed Nico had curled up on. "Nico!" She shook him awake, "What are you not telling me?" "Tell you in the mourning." He moaned. "No, tell me _now_." Hazel insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_No_."

"_Yes_."

"I can only tell you part now. In the mourning, I'll tell you the rest." "That's all I'm getting, right?" "Yes." "Fine, go ahead." He sat up, but his eyes were already drooping. "Ok, as soon as I hit the ground, I started sinking, like quicksand. I had just enough time to summon the skeletons, then my head went under, I… heard the voice…of Gaia, then…"

He fell asleep. How could he fall asleep while talking? Either, summoning the dead drained him, or something else. Hazel was mad, what was he not telling her? It was killing her. What was it he didn't want to tell? Something Gaia said, something she offered… Gaia had once offered Hazel a chance to live her first life as she drowned in muskeg.

Somehow, she'd managed to resist. What would Nico want? …Or who? His sister, his _real_ sister. But Nico said she was reborn and to be reborn you'd have to bathe in the River Lethe. That river erased all of your memories. Nico knew that. But what if Gaia had figured out how to retrieve those memories. Then Bianca could be saved, But what if Gaia lied to Nico and he trusted her? Hazel had to make sure that didn't happen. Hazel was so deep in thought she hadn't realized anything had even moved until he spoke, "Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on here?"

* * *

A/N Okay, as I said at the top, I have an idea to get you people to review. If you tell me your opinion on this story (good or bad) then add at the bottom your favorite pairing, I MIGHT write a one-shot for your paining (I'll write one, I'm just not telling you how I'm going to decide). Here is what you have to have:

1) The pairing MUST be from the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus

2) You must say the two people not a name for the pairing (like Percy and Annebeth instead of Percybeth)

3) They MAY be same-gender pairings

4) You must leave your opinion also

Okay that's it. So REVEIW and leave me your favorite pairing.

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Last chapter I forgot to say that your paining can make absolutely no sense and include people that died or people from PJO (or both). Not much to say here *cricket chirps* so enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Me: Do I really have to do this?

Nico: *throws a rock at me* yes!

Me: no need to be rude! Anyway I don't own anything recognizable.

Nico: *throws another rock at me*

Me: Hey!

* * *

VI. Hazel

Hazel didn't think she should be the one to tell this guy about the gods and demigods and all. She figured Piper should do it, using her charmspeak as a secret weapon. "Uh, first let's start with the basics, what's your name?" Hazel mind started running over time trying to think what she should do. "Charlie, how about you?" Hazel could hardly keep the fear out of her voice. "Hazel. Charlie how many people do you have in your family?" Hazel was worried he'd ask that question back. "Define 'family'." That really surprised her. "Well you know your parents or brothers and sisters…" "Well, there's me my mom and _Halley_."

Hazel could tell that he didn't like this Halley. "Who's Halley?" "You'd never believe me." Hazel almost burst out laughing. She'd been through _a lot. _She'd believe almost anything. "Trust me I'll probably believe almost anything."

"Well," he hesitated, "She _said_ she was a orphan and my mom wanted to adopt as if…" He caught himself, "Anyway, we came on this _vacation_ to Rome and yesterday, and well she was this, this _thing_. I tried to tell my mom, but she said that _I_ was crazy and if I said anything about it or like it, she'd put _me_ up for adoption… I was actually kind of glad those other things took me…" Now Hazel was intrigued. "Tell me more about Halley." "So you believe me?" Hazel could hear a glimmer of hope in his voice. "Well yeah, I've had worse happen to me. Anyway, Halley? "

"She was nice to everyone else, then when we were alone and everyone else was out of earshot, she transformed and she was like a bird, her face was the same and her feathers were yellow…" Even with the brief description Hazel knew what the monster was. A harpy.

Hazel had trouble thinking the harpies that joined Gaia ever since she meet Ella. "What did she say to you?" "She said something about a Gay-a? I think…" "Do you mean Gaia?" "Yeah, you know 'em?" "Her, and yes, she's, well, I'll have Piper explain it in the mourning. If it was a bird-thing then why were you with the dra… sorry, snake-things?"

"She grabbed me with her talons then she _flew_ out the window. It should be impossible since she was so heavy! Anyway she got like, fifty miles, and then the most unbelievable thing yet happened, as the sun started to rise, there was this huge flash of light, and the next thing I knew I was plummeting toward the ground. Next I, well I blacked out, then, I was on the ground. I saw the snake-things and started to run, but they caught me. The leader lady called me a _demigod_ than told the others to chain me. We walked like a mile, then an eagle swoops down and grabs me, and I swear that Frank guy _was_ the eagle. Here's my question for you; am I going crazy?" Hazel saw that he was desperate, trying to deny that he was crazy. "No,"

She wanted to explain why he wasn't, but she couldn't. Explain what demigod meant, explain what happened to her, but she couldn't, he'd freak out, maybe or, Hazel didn't know. _It's best to wait_ she told herself, on the other hand, if she had know her dad was Pluto, she could have protected herself better. _Stop it. _if she thought like that, she'd never think of anything else and she needed to keep Nico safe. "Piper will explain everything at breakfast."

* * *

A/N I'm not sure about updates tomorrow because I have a dentist appointment, then a friend cmes over, So keep your eyes peeled

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Okay I'm quickly getting this up before my friend has to leave, so sorry for any mistakes.

Dedication: I dedicate this to swedishmermaids (even if you haven't actually read this yet) for just helping with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned this I'd be like, a gazillionaire by now. I'm not a gazillionaire, sadly.

* * *

VII. Hazel

After that, Hazel decided to go back to bed. What would Nico do? And how could she stop it? _Dad_ she prayed, _if your going to do anything for me_ please, _just help me protect Nico._ She wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe a puff of smoke and a deep voice saying _Your wish has been granted_. Unfortunately nothing happened.

How _did_ Bianca die in the first place? She bet Percy or Annabeth would know. The moment that she _really_ needs them. Finally, she fell asleep. Unfortunately, she had dreams. For demigods, dreams are either visions of what's going on, or messages, or the past. Hers was a message.

"Hazel," a voice rasped. Hazel couldn't tell who it was because it was just, dark. "I know you've returned. I purposely skipped over you. I know I'm taking a risk, but you need to know. Nico will try to get his sister back; you must stop him. Also, the Underworld is lost. I cannot help you. You must do that on your own. I don't know if Bianca could come back, but you shouldn't gamble. If Nico tried to do it, he'd never be brought back. First, though, you must know Nico's past."

The darkness flickered. Then a voice, a strange voice, spoke, "_A child of the eldest of the gods shall reach sixteen against all odds._" It was the prophecy that Ella recited once, "_To see the world in endless sleep. A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to persevere or raze."_

Then she was in a 1940s hotel. There was a man (was that her dad?) in a chair by a woman on a nearby sofa. Hazel only saw glimpses and it was skipping over parts but the man said, "Maria, please. I told you Zeus gave me a deadline of _last week_ to turn over the children." It skipped over a part. "But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them." It skipped again. The man made a wall of black energy, but he was only able to protect two children Hazel hadn't noticed before. It skipped again. "Wash their memories in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel." He told some one. It skipped a long time. Hazel saw another man taking the same children out of the Lotus Hotel. It skipped again. Hazel saw a boy (was that Percy Jackson?), a girl (Annabeth?), and another girl in punk clothes and spiky hair. They were in a car with a different woman. "Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on guys." Then the dream moved into fast forward. They entered a castle-like building. They talked with two people, although their faces were blurred. There was another boy about Percy's age. With a beard. They sped into the gym. It looked like there was a dance going on. Only it looked overdone. The girls were way over doing it with makeup and attacking boys with makeup and streamers. Over in the bleachers, where two kids; a boy shuffling cards, about ten, and a girl in a green cap, about twelve.

_Nico and Bianca_. Hazel realized. It sped up even faster. Hazel's head hurt, if that was even possible in a dream. It returned to normal speed and Hazel saw, Percy, the kid with a beard, the spiky haired girl, a new girl with a silver tiara and a bow, and Bianca. Bianca now looked, well timeless. She also had a bow. She was running toward a huge automaton. She was crushed under his foot. Then it looked like she was controlling it from inside. Then it ran into power lines. Hazel could tell Bianca had died. It skipped again. She saw Young Percy and Young Nico. "I shouldn't have trusted you." Nico's voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!" "Wait. Nightmares?" Percy asked. Nico flung a little gold statue witch clattered to the ground. "I hate you!" he yelled. "She might be alive," Percy desperately tried to calm Nico. "I don't know for sure-" "She's dead." Nico closed his eyes and the scene faded into a new one.

It was dark, like night. Nico was chanting in another language. Greek? He looked more like Nico now. With his usual style. A spirit floated over to pool and drank. When it looked up it was Bianca. It skipped again. "And stop blaming Percy for my choices." She was saying, "It will be your doom." It skipped. Nico was standing on the banks of the Styx, looking worried. Was some one in the Styx?

It skipped. Nico was in front of the Empire State Building. Fighting an army of monsters, with other demigods, a couple gods, and of course, the dead. _Bang!_ and Hazel sprang out of bed.

* * *

A/N Soooooooooooooooooo, REVEIW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I realized I didn't update on Friday so here you go. Please review, it gives me inspiration, I'm about half-way done (not all of what I've written is posted) so please review.

Disclaimer: Let me think, when the first Percy Jackson book was published I could barely read, let alone write, so here's my question to you, do you think I own this?

* * *

VIII. Hazel

Of coarse Hazel's door had closed. She pounded on it. And pounded. And pounded. No luck. Wait was the doorknob brass? She concentrated. Brass, not very valuable, but a little. The doorknob came crashing through the door. Little splinters flew everywhere. The door creaked open.

She looked down the hall and saw that all the doors were closed. She ran toward the sickbay. As she ran, the doorknobs form all the rooms (except for Percy's and Annabeth's) flew off. Piper burst out and so did Frank. Jason's room was empty, and Coach Hedge was asleep. When she got there she realized the door was open. Maybe Leo beat her to it. The room was empty.

She turned around and ran the other way; toward the deck. On the deck was a harpy. Leo was at the helm desperately trying to stop the ship from crashing. Nico was guarding Charlie. Jason, Frank, and Piper were nowhere to be seen. That meant Nico had to keep Charlie safe, while fighting a harpy, and the boat was rocking furiously. Not quite a walk in the park.

She unsheathed her _spatha_ and attacked the harpy. Before she swung, she hesitated. _This is not Ella,_ she had to remind herself, _ this harpy is a minion of Gaia_. She swung. The boat lurched. Hazel fell to the starboard side. She heard more tumbling, probably Nico and Charlie. Then she heard wings flapping.

_Crack!_ She hit the rail and cracked it. At least it stopped her. The harpy had Charlie in her claws and he was squirming. If only Frank was here with his bow! The harpy flew over the deck. "No one gets away from me!" she squawked. "Where are the others?" Hazel called to Nico. "Don't know!" he replied. What to do? Hazel tried to think. If she ran anywhere to get anything, they might loss them. Also following them would be impossible with the condition of the ship. Nico looked just as lost.

Just then, she got an idea. _If_ she could concentrate enough, _if_ the harpy didn't get too far away, and _if _Charlie could survive the fall then it'd work. She looked at Nico again. He was trying to think and was unsuccessful. "Nico, make sure they don't get too far away!" He understood. She thought about the brass and called it to her. She made it combine into a cannonball. It might not _kill_ the harpy, but getting hit in the back by a huge cannonball would hurt, a little.

She willed the brass to form a sphere then launched it into the air. It hit the harpy square between the shoulders. She dropped Charlie. He plummeted toward the ground below. Then out of nowhere a giant eagle caught him. _Frank!_ She was so relived she could have cried. Then a wave of anger washed over her.

_Where_ was _he? Was he with Piper and Jason? If so, why?_ When he got above the deck, he dropped Charlie, forgetting he wasn't a Roman soldier, and didn't know to land. He hit the deck. Was his arm supposed to bend that way? Frank landed and changed into his human form.

"Where were you?" she cried, running into his arms. "Well the statue… it was about to fall and we had to secure it. Piper and Jason are finishing the job still. We noticed that the ship was having difficulties so they were like 'Frank we'll finish you, go check it out.' It looks like I came at the right time." "Well, a little earlier would have been fine by me." It felt like with the whole Leo-Sammy thing she had barley seen him. "A little help would be okay with me!" Leo called. "Uh, I don't think his arm is supposed to bend like that." Nico informed them. "Know anything about machinery?" Hazel asked Frank. He turned back into an eagle and flew off.

"You get the ambrosia." She told Nico. She bent his arm back into position. She could tell it hurt a lot. Nico came back with the ambrosia. She feed it to him. Oh how fun breakfast will be!

* * *

A/N If you can guess who the other two narrators are, you get a virtual cookie, or whatever your favorite dessert is. Like I said before, REVIEW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	9. Chapter 9

A/N This was probably the chapter I was the most hesitant with posting. I know that I'll most-likely lose some of you readers, but my OC's point of view is very important to the story, so just give it a chance.

Disclaimer: Charlie is the only character/place/thing that I own, so PLEASE don't sue me!

* * *

IX. Charlie

Charlie was really growing a strong disrespect for air-travel. Especially if you were flying a chicken-lady. No fun.

The pain in his arm subsisted when that girl… Hazel? … Fed him something that tasted like the apple-pie his mom made him before she turned biter and angry at the world. The memory hurt. Something about his dad had made her angry. She had called a _god_. It must have really broken her heart when he left. Then she just fell downhill.

Charlie must have pasted out because the next thing he knew a bell was ringing. What for, he had no idea. _Demigod_. That's what the snake-ladies had called him. What did it mean? Demi meant half... No that can't be what it really means. Gods don't exist. They were myths.

Where _was _everyone else? He decided to search the… _boat_? Boats can't _fly_. It was a plane. It just _looked_ like a boat. Usually that worked, so why didn't it now?

The others on this vessel were _very_ good actors. Had they somehow guessed that he had strange hallucinations? He had learned young, don't talk about the hallucinations or else people would call him crazy. So why did he tell that girl? _Because I wanted her to tell me that I was just hallucinating._ But she took everything so, literally, it made him wonder_, am I really hallucinating?_ When he reached the entryway to another room, he paused.

"What should we do about the eidolon?" A burly-ish boy asked. "I could get it to promise on the River Styx to not let any of it's kind to come near us again." A sweet-sounding girl offered. "No." Two voices said at once, Hazel and that boy who Charlie was almost positive was Goth. "No promises on the River Styx are valid any more." Goth Boy said. "What do we do then?" asked Burly Boy. "Piper," Goth Boy said, "Ask all eidolons to show themselves." "Okay," The sweet-sounding girl said. "All eidolons please show yourselves." Charlie didn't think that would work. But he heard a gasp.

He peeked inside. All the faces were turned toward three boys. Burly Boy, the crazy kid, and a boy he saw maybe once or twice. They're eyes were gold and they're hands were raised. Charlie remembered Burly Boy as an eagle, with gold eyes, and a boy with gold eyes. The crazy kid had always had gold eyes too; he had barely seen the other kid. Were those kids just now realizing they had gold eyes, _Oh my! My boyfriend has gold eyes!_ It was like Halley, she had always been a chicken-lady, until he told himself otherwise.

"Why are you here?" Piper demanded.

"_As soon as the first three got stuck in the automatons she sent us right away. I was going to have that Jackson kid, but even _I_ wouldn't want to be in his position. Besides, this ship is much more fun."_ The crazy kid rasped, but it wasn't his voice. Burly Boy turned his head toward the door. Charlie ducked back hoping Burly Boy hadn't seen him. "What's happening to Percy and Annabeth?" Piper demanded, "You will tell us." Again Charlie didn't think it'd work_. "They are still falling. Tartarus is a_ very_ long fall."_ At "Tartarus" all of the sudden the room seemed colder.

Charlie heard the sound of metal on metal. He peeked again. Under his chair, Goth Boy had a black sword. Quickly he stood up. Burly Boy was two seats to his right, Crazy Kid was across the table and the other boy was beside the girl... Piper? Goth Kid struck Burly boy in the back of the ankle with his _sword?!_

* * *

A/N Good, bad? sorry the last paragraph didn't really flow. oh and in case your confused;

Burly Boy = Frank

Goth Boy = Nico

sweet-sounding girl = Piper

kid Charlie has barely seen = Jason

Crazy Kid = Leo

So, REVEIW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	10. Chapter 10

A/N There will probably be no update on Friday, I'll try to put up a chapter on Thursday, but if I don't, expect the next chapter on Sunday

Disclaimer: I was told by a dear friend that I will own everything Percy Jackson when the world loses all it's color. Now all I need is a way to drain the world of it's color...

* * *

X. Charlie

"Nico!" Hazel screamed as she caught Burly Boy's head before it hit the table. Crazy Kid's hand lit on fire. Time seemed to slow down, something that never happened to Charlie before. On moment Nico (a.k.a. Goth Kid) was on one side of the room, then it seemed he stepped into shadows and disappeared. Then he reappeared on the other side of the room.

Time sped up again. He stabbed Crazy Kid in the foot and the stranger, in the hand. Poor Piper had to catch both, Crazy Kid and the stranger. "Nico, what did you do?" Hazel asked. Nico gave her a wicked grin. "Anything from the Underworld, That's stabbed with this blade, it will be sucked into the blade. Jason, Frank, and Leo will still be hurt, but I stabbed them in non-lethal areas."

Crazy Kid was starting to wake up. Charlie ducked back again. "Dude, how did you do the transport thing?" He asked. "Oh, shadow traveling?" It sounded like he was amazed he asked that question, like he should already know. "Okay so you're telling me, Frank can turn into a bunch of cool animals, Hazel can summon all sorts of precious stones, Jason can summon lightning and fly, Per... and you can travel around using shadows, and I can only light myself on fire." "What about me?" Piper asked. "Oh hush up Beauty Queen." Charlie noticed how he started to say "Percy" but stopped himself. What is with the whole Percy-Annabeth-Tartarus thing?

He wasn't great on Greek mythology, but he thought Tartarus was where the Titans were confined after the gods beat them or maybe it was a tangy condiment that goes well on fish... If it was the first one, than they either knew he was there and were acting for his sake, or he was hallucinating again. The second choice seemed more likely. How come most of his hallucinates were about Greek mythology? The stranger and Burly Boy were starting to wake up to, or at least that's what it sounded like from their moans. "Quick question." Crazy Fire-Wielding Kid whose name was apparently Leo said. "Why did you stab my hand?" "Because I was on a crazy rampage." Nico replied.

* * *

After a little bit of Oh-you-poor-babies-let-me-get-you-bandaged-ups Charlie wanted to leave. He did learn that Burly Boy was Frank and the stranger was Jason. Also he learned Leo was the odd man out; Hazel was dating Frank and Piper was with Jason. Nico, well he was close with Hazel, but he didn't really seem to care as much as Leo. Charlie knew what it was like to be the odd man out; usually it was himself. Amazing how much you can tell about people by their body languages.

Just when he decided to leave, a subject came up that interested him, himself. "So what happened with that other demigod?" Leo asked, "I was kind of attacking my ship. Which reminds me I need to do a damage report. I'll ask Festus after breakfast." Nico explained how he beat Leo The Eidolon and stopped the snake-ladies (who's names were apparently dracaenae) by summoning the dead, but he seemed self-conscience, like he hadn't know most of these people long or didn't like "bragging".

" Wait a minute, you can summon the dead? That just makes it twice as unfair!" Leo commented after he was done. But Charlie could tell he conveniently left out a part, even though it was a hallucination. Charlie was a human lie detector, oh boy cool! Not. "So how did what's-his-face end up with the dracaenae, anyway?" Charlie thought for sure Hazel was going to tell them about his hallucinations, but she mysteriously kept quite.

"Speaking of 'what's-his-face', Leo weren't you going to bring him to breakfast?" Frank asked. "Sorry I was all caught up with the eidolon possessing my loveable body!" At 'bring him' Charlie started to ascend quietly. As soon as he reached the main 'deck' and he felt the sunlight, and he felt ten-times stronger. About a minute later Leo was on the deck too; maybe he like to stuff his face before he went to go and find people. "Come on let's have a nice little talk over tea and cookies!" Leo suggested.

* * *

A/N Good? Bad? You know, you don't have to write a paragraph for a review. Just a simple "Good" or "Bad" or "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PUT THESE CHAPTERS IN AN OC'S POINT OF VEIW!" would be fine with me.

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I sent a letter to Rick Riordan, asking for all of the rights for anything Percy Jackson and here are the results!

*waves an envelope* well I don't have anything to lose... *opens envelope*

Dang it! I guess I really don't own anything.

* * *

XI. Charlie

Having breakfast with six kids armed with swords and eventually a grown man, who wasn't wearing pants and had goat legs (literally), horns and was carrying a club was not something Charlie ever imagined himself doing. Ever.

For Charlie and Mr. Goat, they had pulled up two extra chairs, even though there were two empty ones right at the table. _Must be where Perscy and Annebeth had sat._

Charlie felt self-conscious, it seemed like everyone was waiting for him to burst into flames, like Leo. "So, ...uh Charlie was it? ... How come you were with those…uh women?" Frank tried to be the icebreaker. Charlie didn't want to tell him. "Look what ever your trying to do, please, just stop this little play, please?" Charlie begged, he was tired of all of this. "I wish it was a play." Leo muttered. "Usually you go to camp and they explain it or your parent does, but I'd like to start of by asking, do you have ADHD or dyslexia?" Piper asked calmly and he felt obligated to answer for some reason. "Yes." _And a lot of hallucinations._ He almost added.

"How about your parents? And do you see strange things sometimes, like monsterish-strange?" Everybody has to ask about the parents. _Oh my parents are gazillion airs! What about yours?_ "Yes." He only answered the second question. Why listen to people bragging about their parents? "And your parents?" she urged. Hazel already had a good idea about his family so he couldn't lie. "My dad is gone and my mom hates me." He answered with no emotion. Not the place to get made fun of.

"Ugh, this is boring! I'm going to go watch wrestling on TV. And I need a repair on my door, boy." Mr. Goat pointed at Leo at the last part. "Meet any more monsters get me!" At that he pointed at Nico and took his plate full of tin cans back to his room. "Your dad, have you meant him?" Piper sure did know the pressure points. And man was she hitting them hard! _Just forget about me!_ He almost said but he stopped himself. "No. And look, I don't believe in your gods, so stop calling me half god because I'm not!" He snapped.

"Wow that went faster than I thought it would." Frank noted. "I'm glad I stayed. This is a lot more fun than getting bad news about my ship." Leo said. "Look calm down. We are all children of the gods. Leo for example is a son of Hephaestus, the Greek god of the forges. Frank is a child of Mars, Roman god of war." Wait did she say Greek and Roman? "So what your saying is my dad is some random god from some random ancient culture?"

"No he's either Greek or Roman."

"How do you know I'm a child of a Greek or Roman god?"

"Well, have you been kick out of any schools, museums, etc. for strange things happening?"

"Yes."

"Okay, no dad and never met him, diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and you see monsters. It's all the signs I need. Although I don't know who your dad is or if you're Greek or Roman."

"If you're all children of the gods then who are the rest of your parents?"

"My dad is Jupiter." Jason answered. Jupiter like the planet? "My dad's Pluto." Hazel announced. Pluto? Are all the Roman gods named after planets? Well technically Pluto was a dwarf planet...

"You probably remember mine." Nico assumed.

"My mom's Aphrodite" Piper finished.

"I'm going to go check with Festus." Leo announced. He left mumbling something about spheres. Charlie was so tempted to asked about the Percy-Annabeth thing he would have, if the ship hadn't started falling out of the sky.

* * *

A/N Like the last chapter says, no update Friday and I doubt I'll be able to update tomorrow. So have nice life for the next about four days, hopefully less.

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I really wasn't planning on updating today, but I found a little free time BUT the main reason I'm update is because I was checking my reviews and stuff (updating takes me longer than just checking) and I found that I have two new reviews and on follower, so you can thank sparky926 and Mistress-of-Ramen for this chapter.

sparkie926: Thank you and I agree (he's like my second favorite character, but barely)

Mistress-of-Ramen: I hope you enjoy it then and I'll try!

Disclaimer: I'm in hurry, but you get the point. Don't own. Never have and (even though I hate to admit this) never will.

* * *

XII. Charlie

Frank turned into a bird and flew out the door. Jason was close behind, only he wasn't a bird, he was just flying. Strange. Charlie learned what it was like to be weightless. Again. "Nico can't you do that shadow travel thing?" Piper asked. "No the last time was bad enough you could get stuck if I didn't have enough energy."

"Oh"

Charlie thought fast. If they could make it to the deck the crash might not be as horrible. "Grab hands!" he told them. Together they made it to the stairs. Going up was tricky, but they made it.

When they got to the deck with all of the rooms on it, Piper called "Wait!" They all stopped.

"Hazel do that thing with the doorknobs!"

"On which door?"

"Annabeth's!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The doorknob burst out of the door. The door swung open. "Why didn't you just turn it?" Charlie asked. "We've been having problems with the doors and I don't trust them with staying open while the ship's falling!" Piper went in and grabbed… a hat. Why? Charlie had no idea. "What's with the hat?" Hazel asked. "If you wear it it'll turn you invisible." Piper answered, "I don't know why she didn't bring it with her…"

They kept going. "If the gods exist, then does that mean Apollo drives the sun chariot across the sky everyday, and if so then what is the big ball of gas called the sun?" Charlie thought out loud. "Personally, I've never meat Apollo, so I don't know." Piper answered.

"If there is Greek and Roman why don't normal people see them? And why isn't there, like, I don't know Egyptian gods?"(1) "The first on is because of the mist. M-I-S-T. The magical veil that makes it only possible for gods, and monsters, and demigods, and the occasional mortal to see what really is going on. The second question, I don't know!"

Charlie could tell she was getting madder at each question, so he stopped. Finally they made it to the deck. There was like fifty... were those griffins? ... Attacking the ship.

"Not again." Hazel moaned. Again?

A giant eagle was throwing them around and the occasional one would be hit with lightning.

What could they do to help the ship the ship? Charlie, nothing, Hazel and Nico, swing their swords if any came close enough, and Piper, stab one if it came really close. If they had bows, they could just shoot them out of the sky. But they didn't.

If only they had a way to get them all at once. Like a huge laser... No not after last time. No he would not hurt anyone. The ship was still falling. Mr. Goat came up on the deck. "What's going on ... Ah!" He screamed as a griffin came barreling toward him. He hit it with his club.

"Go ahead give me more!" He shouted at no one. There was really no chance for them to defeat them all. It seemed for every one they took out, two more took its place, like the heads of a hydra. The ship stopped falling. Then some griffins caught on fire. That was a good idea, but the fire wasn't strong enough. The griffins' bodies were still on fire and they hit the deck. The fire spread. There were no hoses nearby, or anything else that would put out a fire. The fiery blasts stopped.

The worse thing yet happened. A random griffin came and scooped up Piper. Then Hazel. Then Charlie. Nico tried to swing at them as they came down, but was now they were too fast. Not one would go near him, as if they were afraid, or they were ordered not to. The ship was still on fire. Frank the eagle was outmatched. He landed next to Nico and tried to take them out with arrows, but he didn't dare shoot on of the eagles that had them.

Anytime they came near him they were reduced to a pile of ashes. Charlie understood why they were the only ones to get taken; they were the weak links in the "pack".

* * *

(1) I just HAD to add in that

A/N: Any guesses about the last point of view? Here's a hint, you will not hear from the kidnaped demigod for a while. How about any guesses about Charlie's parent or if he's Greek or Roman? (I still can't decide between Greek and Roman) Any guesses about the "giant laser"? Well then review! (even if all of your answers were "No.")

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I have a dog that I like to call a hellhound, other than that and the books, I own nothing mentioned here.

* * *

XIII. Percy

Falling from the Gateway Arch was nothing compared to the fall into Tartarus. At least that time Percy could _see_ the bottom. This time it was a fall it to complete darkness, with ruble and cars form the parking garage they destroyed. Annabeth was being pulled along harder and faster than him. He'd tried to hold onto her but she kept slipping. He saw the problem. It was a strand of web around her ankle.

He would have cut it with Riptide, but he had lost his sword earlier. He got hit with another piece of ruble in the shoulder. He had already been hit so many times; he was too numb to feel the pain. Percy tried to grab Annabeth again. She was too far down to reach. She passed out? _Not dead, she is_ not _dead._ He told himself. After all they'd been through she could _not_ have died falling into Tartarus. Annabeth was one of the strongest people that he knew.

"Get out of my head." She moaned. Who she was talking to, he had no idea. "We will." She was getting stronger; he could hear it in her voice. Uh oh, minivan. It would have crashed into Annabeth, if Percy hadn't knocked it aside with his own body. Okay that one he felt. His shoulder throbbed.

_I warned you, my pawn._ Gaia spoke in his mind. _You could have saved yourself and your girlfriend. I can still help you; just give up._ Percy was tempted he and Annabeth could have a happily-ever-after. But what about his mom and Paul, Rachel, Grover, Tyson and well, everyone else? They'd all anilated; most without even know that Percy was alive.

No, he would not give up. He reached Annabeth and grabbed her hand. "We will beat you and your mistress." Annabeth announced proudly. _What she said,_ he thought, _only leaving off the mistress part._ He strengthened his grip on Annabeth's hand. Athena was right he would sacrifice himself to save a friend. But she was also wrong, he would beat Gaia, (and maybe Hera too).

Usually Annabeth was the proud one, but he had to have confidence that they could beat Gaia, or it was impossible. He reached his hand that wasn't holding Annabeth into his pocket. Ripetide was back in his pocket. Yeah, his pen would magically return to his pocket, cool, right? He pulled it out and uncapped it. The pen grew into a three-foot-long blade.

He pulled Annabeth closer to him and slashed the strand of web pulling Annabeth down. Ha-ha, take that stupid web. Ops, he dropped Riptide again. They were still falling, but not as fast or hard as before. When they landed there would probably be millions of monsters waiting for them from their delicious smell. Some with personal grudges, others, just looking for a snack. Hopefully, Medusa would still be reforming. Percy saw solid ground.

Unfortunately, there were no soft cushions to land on, just monsters. Percy tried to call a wave of water, from himself; he'd done it before. A wave taller than the Empire State Building came barreling through the monster's ranks. This ride was about to get bumpy.

* * *

A/N So no one guessed, but if you thought Percy you were right. I did say there would be some scenes in Tartarus, didn't I? So as always REVIEW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I'd thank anyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story/me

Rachelsparklegirl: Thank you and I'm not stopping anytime soon.

koryandrs: Thank you. Also, thank you for reading and reviewing all of my stories

Disclaimer: I own everything. Ha ha ha! Can you tell that was a lie?

* * *

XIV. Percy

Percy flipped Annabeth over so he'd be under her. _Splash!_ Percy was growing stronger by the second. He saw a lot of dust from monsters that disintegrated when the wave came through. Percy also saw a lot of monsters that hadn't disintegrated, like that dumb spider, Arcane. Good thing she was far away, and drowning. But the one's that disintegrated were quickly reforming. Stupid Tartarus and it's magical healing power for monsters.

He propelled Annabeth and himself up. When they reached the surface he saw a bunch of monsters learning to swim. He made a whirlpool around Annabeth and him. Percy was starting to get really tired.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. In a second she had a plan. "Percy, can you bring all of the monsters to the surface?" Percy followed her instruction and willed the water to bring all of the monsters to the surface. "Good now, try to drain the water." He concentrated. He willed the water to get absorbed by the ground below it. But the ground didn't like that.

Gaia was having a silent battle with Percy. She tried to turn the ground to all stone, but the water found the cracks in the rocks; nothing was perfect. Then she tried to turn the bottom to sand, so the water couldn't be absorbed. But the water just found it's way to the soil at the bottom. Eventually she just gave up.

With a little help form Percy; the water was gone in seconds. The monsters fell to the ground while the water gently put down Percy and Annebeth. Most of the monsters were in a stupor. Most likely, because in Tartarus random waves don't just appear and disappear. That's the New York way.

"Now run!" Annebeth still had a broken ankle so that slowed them down, then the monsters were starting to recovering from their daze, and to wrap it up the ground was pulling down Percy's and Annebeth's feet, so really, it was slower than walking. An arrow whizzed past Percy's head. There was nothing he could hide behind or any walls or doors. Ahead of him, he saw a bronze glow and … was that a rock? He led Annabeth over to it.

As they got closer, he saw the bronze glow was a knife and the rock was a backpack. They were Annabeth's things: she must have dropped them. As they went by he picked them up. Out of nowhere there was a wall. Percy noticed it too late and ran into it. "Come on, I think I see a door." Annabeth pulled him along the wall and sure enough, there was a door. She pulled him into the door. They closed the door behind them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the Doors of Death. As soon as it was closed, the door disappeared. Hopefully, that meant that they wouldn't have any pursuers. But with Percy's luck, they probably would.

Percy looked around. There was nothing there but the wall that they had come through. "Why don't we try to sleep?" Annabeth asked, "I'll take first watch." Percy was just about to say the same thing only reversed. "I can if you're tired." He suggested. "No I'm fine." She said quietly. Percy could tell that the conversation she had in her head really unnerved her. He lay down, doubting that sleep could find him. But as soon as his head hit the ground, he was asleep. His dreams though, were restless.

* * *

A/N If you're wondering about my description of Tartarus, I couldn't find anything online other than it's a pit where monsters and some evil souls (not in the Percy Jackson world) were banished. So, as always, REVIEW!

Bye,

Cloaked in Light.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I'll never own this. Even when the world ceases to exist.

* * *

XV. Percy

He was standing on the _Argo II._ Nico, Hazel, Piper, and some kid he didn't know were standing on the deck. Griffins were attacking the ship. Percy had fought griffins before, with the help of Hazel and a frost-breathing giant, but that had been at their nests and this was in the air. Griffins swooped down and grabbed Piper, Hazel, and that other kid.

His dream changed. He was standing on an open field. _You see,_ the sleepy voice of Gaia muttered, _two of your friends are in my custody, now. And you're in my husband's domain. Give up now. You're other friends will be mislead by one close to them, just like you have been in the past. You can still survive. Just let them fail. Give up. Surrender. You could even be the leader of my troops, instead of sacrifices, if you wish. But first, how about a look at the friends you haven't seen for a long while? _The dream faded.

Then it opened up to Camp Half-Blood. They were preparing for battle, like they were before the Battle of the Labyrinth. Only this time, it was around the borders of camp. It was a good thing they had so many campers to help, or they could have never managed it. A camper approached Chiron, who was right behind Percy. "Chiron." They spoke, it sounded like a girl, but Percy didn't recognize her. "The final traps have been sent, and few dryads can help, because of the distance their trees. And we still have no idea when the Romans are planning to attack."

"Thank you, Gabby." Chiron said. "Please ask the Hecate cabin what they have accomplished."

"Yes, sir." She hurried off quickly. Chiron looked ten years older.

The dream shifted. He was in a New York apartment. It was a very simple apartment with two beds, a kitchen, and one bathroom. All over the floor were sleeping bags and backpacks. In the kitchen crowed around the table was a bunch of kids in purple shirts. _Romans._ Percy thought.

"Okay," said a scrawny kid, Octavian, "Let's take a vote. All that think we should wait for reinforcements, raise your hand. Most of the Romans raised their hands. "Remember, though, this isn't everyone. We still have the scouts, searching for the camp, although, we already know where it is pretty much. Plus, the Greeks are weak, for every one Roman soldier struck down we will have ten more Greeks. Besides, how many Greeks can there possibly be?" After he said this, several hands went down, meaning, the majority agreed with him.

Percy want to punch the guy in the face, unfortunately, this was only a dream. Percy was past angry with Octavian, he was infuriated, enraged. He had insulted Percy _way_ too many times. Then a girl in a purple cloak walked away from the group. Reyna.

Percy followed her (if you can say that in a dream). When she was far enough away that no one could hear her, she mumbled, "I'm sorry, Jason." Percy had already known that Reyna had a crush on Jason, but to try to stop the whole Roman camp from invading Camp Half-Blood? That was very brave. Percy felt a new respect for Reyna. If she could even _try_ to do that, he could make it through Tartarus, or at least save Annabeth.

Yeah, he wasn't _that_ dumb. He knew that one of them had to stay behind, and he wouldn't let that be Annabeth. This would be how Percy dies, as Athena said, saving a friend.

Percy hadn't realized he was still dreaming. _All of the wars will be lost, demigods will destroy each other, the flying ship will be lost in lands far from Greece, the gods will fall, humans will be destroyed, so what are you fighting for? There is no way to stop my rising, so abandon all of your hopes of winning. And yield to my victory._

* * *

A/N Not very exciting, but I thought it was important for Percy to know what's going on outside of Tartarus.

Happy Halloween,

Cloaked in Light


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I had a dream last night where I owned everything Percy Jackson. Unfortunately, it was just a dream.

* * *

XVI. Percy

Percy woke up and told Annabeth to rest. She was out like a light. He wished he could let her sleep, but of course, a couple minutes later, he heard the flapping of wings. Hooray more monsters.

He woke up Annabeth, but saw that she was in no condition to walk. "Get on my back." He told her. Reluctantly, she got on. So, Percy was carrying her and all of their stuff. Not as heavy as the sky, but still pretty heavy. Percy wasn't going very fast, he could have been faster if he was just carrying Annabeth.

"Stymphalian birds." Annabeth warned. Percy had remembered fighting them a couple of times, but he had a little help, and he wasn't carrying Annabeth. "Got a plan?" he asked hopefully. "Just run faster than the birds can fly and I'll try." He knew he couldn't keep ahead of them for much longer. He was slowing.

_Screech!_ What ever had made the ear-splitting screech had scared off the birds, for now. Percy kept running. Whatever had scared off the birds could be after them now. Percy didn't feel like taking any chances.

He stopped when it seemed like they weren't being followed. He was out of breath. He sat down Annabeth and told her to go to sleep. She didn't argue. Once she was asleep, he gently pulled Annabeth's backpack from under her head. Inside was some colorful string, an empty water bottle, a bottle of necter, and ambrosia. Deadly things, especially the string.

He was going to give Annabeth some ambrosia, but he wasn't sure how much she had eaten already, and he didn't want her burning up into a small withered crisp, so he didn't. When Annabeth woke up, he told her about his dream (excluding the parts about Gaia and what he decided). Though, he did tell her how Gaia had said that they were fighting the war for her.

"We need to hurry. In my dream, I saw what's waiting for us at the doors." She explained how there was an army of the toughest monsters (that weren't reforming, like Medusa) were waiting on both sides of the doors, just for them (and the demigods on the Argo II, but he wasn't thinking of them at the time).

"So the army we met..."

"...Was nothing compared with what's at the doors." Percy wasn't even sure_ Kronus _had that many monsters and demigods when he invaded Manhattan.

"The closer we get, the more monsters we will encounter." She warned.

"So we follow the monsters?"

"Correct."

Percy was still tired and he figured Annabeth still couldn't walk. He wished he had a nice breakfast before they had to continue. But he'd rather have Annabeth than breakfast. Well... No, definitely Annebeth.

"I never got to tell you I'm sorry. You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my pride." Percy couldn't quite get what she was saying. She was apologizing.

"No, Annebeth, there's no need to apologize."

"Okay then how about, I'm sorry you couldn't of packed for a trip."

"That's better." They both laughed. Yeah in Tartarus, the monster's home territory, they were laughing. The first time in a long while. "You ready to go Seaweed Brain?"

"Nah, I want to sleep in." She laughed again. "Are you going to walk or is the ankle bad?"

"I think I can walk." He helped her up and she winced. He got ready to carry her. "Hop on." at first she didn't understand, than, reluctantly, she hopped on. "Off we go." She said it like they were going on a fun trip_. I wish._ He thought. He walked and they ran into the occasional monster, but they were gone as soon as they got close enough to Percy and Annabeth.

It was going pretty well, until the ground opened up and they were eaten by Tartarus.

* * *

A/N I may or may not update next week. Yes, I mean the entire week. I'm really having problems with a chapter, so if I can't get ahead this weekend, there will be no updates. I'm sorry if that does happen, but the week after that, I'll update, no matter what.

Bye (hopefully for only the weekend),

Cloaked in Light


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Hello again! Nice to see ya You know, I really didn't get much more done on this story. Oh, well...

Disclaimer: I own everything except Charlie. Opps, that's backwards.

* * *

XVII. Nico

Gaia had visited Nico the night before, when he had finally got some sleep. Gaia had told him that the only way that the abductees live is if they diverted they're coarse south and head towards Tunis, Tunisia, Africa. She was trying to slow them down, so when Percy and Annabeth got to the Doors of Death, it'd just be them.

Nico knew that Percy had a very slim chance of making it through, alive (and not a captive) if that happened. So basically, Gaia was making him chose, the world (along with Percy and Annabeth), or his friends. This might _sound _like an easy decision, but he would_ not _lose his new sister.

Nico was still on the deck when Jason and Frank landed after they're chase. "They started to head toward the Mediterranean, so we turned back." Frank informed him, "Where's Leo?"

"Down below."

Just as Frank turned to go an Iris-Massage shimmered to life in front of Nico. Nico almost jumped; not many people Iris-Messaged him. Frank, on the other hand, almost fell down the stairs.

When Nico focused on it, he saw that it was Grover, the satyr. "Where's Percy?" He demanded. No 'Hello Nico,' just 'Where's Percy'.

"I can't get through to him and know I you found him at the other Camp so, where is he?"

"It's a faun?" Frank asked astonished. "Satyr. Not a _faun_. And not just any satyr, I'm on the Council of Cloven Elders. Also the satyr who found Pan..."

"Okay, I think he gets the point." Nico was getting annoyed, especially, when he talked about Pan. Nico remembered that day all too well. A dieing god had ignored him. "Yeah I tried Iris-messaging him, then I tried to Iris-Message Annabeth, and for both, I couldn't get through. Tyson said that they were on the flying ship, but I can still talk to you..."

"Grover, I need you to tell anyone you think it would be important to tell okay?"

"Tell them what?"

"Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus."

"WHAT? HOW?" Nico told the story, starting with meeting Percy again in Camp Jupiter (one of the weirdest experiences in his life; the person who knew about the world of Greek Gods when he didn't didn't know when he knew), to the current griffin problem (not including the some parts about Gaia) "Okay I'll tell everyone, but you have tell Sally and Paul." Grover said ending the connection. Again no 'Bye, Nico.' He just ended the connection. Nico sighed. "Who's Sally and Paul?" Frank asked. "Percy's mom and step father." Nico replied. Seeing Grover's face made Nico make the decision he did the choice they needed to do, even if it was dangerous, it needed to be done.

He ran down to the engine room, where Leo was polishing on the engine. "Woah!" he said jumping back ten feet. "How? ... Never mind. What do you need?" "I know where to find the griffins." That got his attention. His hand caught fire. He quickly extinguished it on his pants.

"Where?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but, I think it's somewhere around Tunis, Tunisia, Africa."

"That's far."

"Well it's go there, go to the House of Hades, or both."

"How can we do both by August First?"

"The question is do we risk Percy and Annabeth's lives, or Piper, Charlie, and Hazel's?" Nico could practically see the gears turning in Leo's head.

"Ask the others." He finally decided. Nico had known what they should do the whole time; he just wouldn't admit it to himself. Now all he had to convince the others. Really, it was the only option in the first place. They'd have to rescue them all. Shouldn't be that hard right?

* * *

A/N Did Grover seem too OOC? Also, since I only have to chapter 22 written, if I don't get much more done, should I post all completed chapters or should I stop at the end of Nico's four and take another week? Please, PLEASE, tell me in a review.

Bye,

Cloaked in Light


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Sorry about not updating yesterday, I thought it was still Monday, then when I realized it was Tuesday, I was dozing off.

Disclaimer: I don't own this... yet.

* * *

XVIII. Nico

They were all sitting in the dinning room. "Gaia will kill them if we don't get them." Jason said.

"Let's risk it all!" Coach hedge yelled. Nico wondered if he was a gambler. Probably.

"How confidante are you in Percy and Annabeth?" Leo asked Nico. "Percy is one of the strongest demigods I met, especially when he has Annabeth on his side, but Gaia has got most of the deadliest monsters at the door waiting for all of us."

"I say we risk it." Frank voted.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Leo said.

Nico turned to leave, but before he actually left, Leo spoke up, "I've been thinking, why can't you do that teleport thing to Tartarus?"

"I'm leaving, this is boring." Coach Hedge got up and left.

"Because you need _shadows_ to do it, Tartarus doesn't have any."

"So, there's no light in Tartarus?"

"There's light but just no shadows. Don't ask how. And do you think if it was that simple the Doors would still be open?" Nico knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about ways to save Percy and Annabeth. There was only one-way though, someone would have to close it for them. Nico already had an idea who it will be who closes the Doors, here's a hint, not one of the seven.

_Clop._ It sounded like a pegasus had landed on the deck of the ship. "Was that…?" Frank started. "I don't know. Why don't you go check?" Leo replied. Nico could see the hope in Jason and Leo's eyes, but nervousness in Frank's.

"Here's a better idea, why don't you?" Frank said.

"Okay I will." Leo got up and walked out.

"I didn't really think he'd do it." Frank muttered.

"Should we wait?" Jason asked. Man, that guy was good at hiding his feelings; there was no hopeful sound in his voice, and the hopeful gleam was gone from his eyes. Nico guessed he learned that from being in charge if the Roman troops. "No, if I'm right, it's Gaia messing with us some more." Frank said.

"Okay, let's go." They got up and left, leaving Nico alone in the Dinning Room. That's what happens when you're a son of Hades, people tend to forget about you. Nico got up out of his chair. As he was walking (he should have been running, but he didn't care) by Percy's room he heard something move.

Nico stopped and drew his sword. He reached for the doorknob, one of the only ones Hazel hadn't thrown overboard. He opened the door and walked inside.

Inside was a guy with sandy-blond hair, a deep tan, Bermuda shorts, a purple Hawaiian shirt covered in sharks, holding a key, who looked about twenty-five. Nico immediately knew he was a sea god. "Hmp, so this is his newest son." The god grunted. Nico realized he was looking at a picture of Percy and Annabeth. "Not what everyone said." He hadn't even noticed Nico standing behind him. "I doubt he'll make it... Hello Nico di Angelo." The sea-god hadn't turned around. "You can put down the sword." Nico's sword flew out of his hand.

"W-w-who are you." Nico stammered. "Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't know. I'm Portunus or some call me Palaemon. Really, I don't care… God of sharks and ports, blah blah blah." Nico had never heard of him, but decided not say anything. Gods can be moody. Especially if you don't admire them.

"Oh yeah, Palaemon…" Nico said.

"We need to have a talk." He interrupted. When a god says that, you know you're in trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N I have a two hour delay and don't have to leave until 9:15

Disclaimer: We all live in a Percy Jackson world! Which I sadly don't own.

* * *

XIX. Nico

_Slam!_ Nico heard the door slam behind him. "You don't mind? I just don't want your _friends_ to come barging in with weapons ready." Nico didn't like the way he said "friends", like Nico couldn't trust them. Of course, though, he could just be messing with him. Nico just decided to ignore that.

"Anyway, I have several some-what important matters to discuss with you." He didn't sound like he _wanted_ to, though.

"What 'matters'?"

"First there's the matter that you can not land this ship in or near Tunis, Tunisia, Africa. The closest you can land is in Beja, Tunisia, Africa. Witch is about one hundred three kilometers or for you _Americans_," From how he said "Americans" you could tell he really didn't like people from America. "that's a little over sixty-four miles." Sixty-four miles. Nico wasn't the best person to say how long a trip would take but he could guess it would take about a day or two by foot, without Gaia messing with them.

"Next I assume you heard of your father's certain… _predicament?"_ Palaemon asked.

"Yes."

"Well that means all travel in and out of the Underworld is almost impossible. So he is currently stuck somewhere inside while little assistant is unable to get inside. Both of them are fading and if you don't close the doors by, oh, July 22nd all death will stop and the Dead will poor into your world. But that's not why I'm here." He paused.

"If you haven't guessed, Neptune, or Poseidon, sent me. You cannot use the waters. If he finds your ship in the water it will be completely destroyed. Also you should know, never trust Gaia, no mater what she offers." He sighed. "Now I must tell you to get off of this ship. Now." As soon as he finished, the boat started to shake. Then it stopped. Nico raised an eyebrow at the god, suspiciously. "I can't let this ship fall out of the sky while I'm still on it." He said, bored. He disappeared in a purple smoke, but the ship remained still.

Nico ran over to the door, which remained closed. It didn't budge. He pushed harder. It was useless. He pulled out his sword and tried to cut the door. Unfortunately, Leo had made the door out of Celestial Bronze. He kept beating on the door for a minute then sat with his back to the door. He would have tried to Shadow Travel, but he was still drained from breakfast.

He looked over at the window. If he was Jason or Frank he could just fly out the window. No all he could do was call the dead and travel through shadows from time-to-time.

The light in the room dimmed. He wasn't entirely sure how that kind of thing worked, he thought Leo made it respond to the demigod's personal mood or something. That'd make sense.

Well as long as he's trapped in a room he could make that Iris-Message he'd been delaying. Nico walked into the bathroom attached to the room, careful to leave the door open, just in case. He grabbed the showerhead put it on a light mist. The mist made a rainbow. Nico managed to find a drachma hiding in his pocket. He threw it in the mist and said "Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Sally Jackson, New York, New York."

The image shimmered then showed Sally pacing in her living room. She looked like a complete wreck. Her hair was crazy and her clothes looked like she just grabbed something and put it on. She was wearing bright red pants, an extra-large barf-green t-shirt and a tie-dyed jacket, that was way too small for her. She barely looked up then cried "Percy!" Without realizing who was on the other end.

"Uh, actually Ms. Jackson It's not Percy, but I can tell you where he is." Nico said, fidgeting.

"Nico?" She asked. "Yeah, sorry about that misunderstanding. Um, anyway I think you should know where Percy and Annebeth are."

He paused for a moment then he said, "They're in Tartarus." She gasped. "We can't contact them, I'm pretty sure they're alive. But I promise you will see them again." He didn't mention that he was planning on dying in the process.

* * *

He paused for a moment then he said, "They're in Tartarus." She gasped. "We can't contact them, I'm pretty sure they're alive. But I promise you will see them again." He didn't mention that he was planning on dying in the process.

* * *

A/N So now there's a deadline and Nico's stuck in a room. Yay! Wait, no yay. Review, please?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Since only one person responded to my question in chapter 17, (thanks koryandrs) I'm planning on stopping for another week to finish Hazel's parts, unless at least two people tell me to post all of the complete chapters.

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, no, not mine, no way, absolutely not, negative, nay, never. Other other words I can use to get my point across? Or do I need to spell it out? I-D-O-N-O-T-O-W-N-!

* * *

XX. Nico

Nico knew that Percy would survive this second war. Percy just seemed… invisible. Even without the Mark of Achilles. Nico turned off the showerhead, and headed back into Percy's room. The room was almost completely dark.

The door was wide open. Nico practically ran out of the room. He headed up to the deck. He must have not been as long as he thought because Jason, Leo, and Frank were still up there.

Nico briefly thought that he should tell the others about his conversations with Sally and Portunus. He decided against it. It wasn't important enough. Nico noticed that there was nothing that could have caused the sound of hooves. "What was it?" he finally asked.

"A herd of Pegasi." Said Frank, Nico could hear a little disappointment in his voice. Jason and Leo had probably told them what they thought it was.

"Well I'm gonna go work on the spheres." Leo excused himself. "I'm heading off to bed." Frank said heading out the way that Nico had just come. "You can head off to bed too." Jason said. "Okay." Nico said, although he had no intension of actually heading off to bed, figuring that Jason needed some alone time. Nico silently followed Frank, until he reached the area all of the sleeping quarters were.

Frank might have thought that he was heading toward the infirmary. Nico just let his feet lead him. He didn't realize that he was walking straight toward the Athena Parthenon's head.

It radiated power. It was very intimidating, not just because it was so huge. It looked like she could turn you to dust, just by looking at you. It looked like it had just been carved. Not thousands of years ago. Nico wasn't sure why Annebeth had needed to find it. Sure a bunch of Athena's children had died trying to find it. But it just seemed like a big statue to Nico. You couldn't even get real close to it, without losing you eyebrows. And besides, even if it had some sort of special power or whatever, what would they do with it once this whole thing was over? If it ever ends. It's not like they could return it to the Parathion.

Slowly Nico's thoughts drifted to Gaia and her offer. Palaemon had said not to trust Gaia, but what if she really could bring back Biannca? He couldn't just ignore this chance. A second chance with his sister. What would Biannca do if their places were reversed? Would she pass up this chance to bring _him _back? He knew either way, he'd be angry with himself for picking the one that he did.

He wished he could someone else's opinion. Someone who he wouldn't have to explain everything to. He'd ask the dead, but that's another thing he couldn't do in the air. He would need a pit in the ground, so the spirits could come to him. And he didn't have a pit in the ground.

Why couldn't he just make up his mind?

He rubbed the statue Percy had given him. The statue from the game he used to play. The statue that Biannca had given her life for. If he hadn't been so obsessed with the game, Biannca might still be alive.

If he brought Bianca back, though, what would happen? Would she be punished for his actions? Well they were his actions not Biannca's so why would she be punished for it? In the long run, only one person will be punished for his actions; himself.

Nico knew that he'd come to this decision, subconsciously. He decided he'd join Gaia, for the time being.

* * *

A/N If you think it's bad having to wait an extra week for what Nico's going to do, remember, the next person in line is Hazel, and she's been kidnapped.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Hello peoples! I will be updating all four chapters for this week, well this week. If you want to blame a chapter for almost making me not update, blame chapter 22.

Notice: Tomorrow, the rating will be changed to T for precautionary matters.

Disclaimer: Let me think, I don't think I own this, but I could be wrong!

*unknown from off stage* For the one millionth time, YOU DON'T OWN!

There you have it.

* * *

voice from off stage

XXI. Hazel

Neither Charlie or Piper was wearing any metal, and Piper and Hazel both dropped their weapons. So Hazel's powers were useless. Piper was trying to charmspeak the griffins into dropping them, with little avail. Apparently griffins couldn't understand English, who knew? Then there was Charlie, who was just struggling. This was _so _not going to end well.

Slowly the sun started to set and the griffins were still flying. Hazel knew that they were flying south, but that wasn't any help unless they could get free or contact the ship. They couldn't do either at the time.

Hazel could tell that Piper was starting to get tired. Eventually, she just fell asleep, still being carried by the griffin. Hopefully, they didn't fall.

Charlie had stopped struggling a long time ago. He also looked tired but she could tell he wasn't about to go to sleep anytime soon. She could see the determination in his eyes.

He looked at her then finally asked, "So you're just giving up?"

"No I'm not giving up, yet, it's just any plan to escape now would be ill-fated considering how high up we are."

"So you're just giving up until we get closer to the ground?"

"Sure."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is Pluto?"

Hazel paused for a second, unsure how to answer. Then she replied, "He's the Roman god of the Underworld, death, and buried treasure."

"Buried treasure?"

"Yeah anything that's been buried is in his domain."

"Oh, cool."

Hazel realized that that wasn't what he really wanted to ask. She waited a minute for him to ask her his real question. He didn't. Finally she broke the silence by saying, "So what was you're real question?"

"Oh, well, I've heard a lot about a Percy and Annebeth and I was wondering who the are."

Hazel liked how he had said "are" instead of saying "were". If anyone every said that they were dead, even if she knew different, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it (she would probably either break out in tears or maybe even attack who ever said it).

"Oh, well Percy and Annebeth are both Greeks, like Leo, Piper, and Nico. Percy's dad is Poseidon, or Neptune if you're Roman. And Annebeth's mom is Athena, or Minerva. I can't tell you everything about them because I haven't known them as long as some others on the ship. The best person to ask would be Nico. Well, I know that they went on _a lot _of quests, or at least more than most demigods. Percy fought against the Titan lord Kronus, or Saturn."

"Then one day, Percy arrived at the Roman camp, without any memory. At this point, the Romans didn't know about the Greeks, but the Greeks knew about the Romans, thanks to Jason. But Percy had never met Jason." Hazel went on to explain her, Percy, and Frank's quest (leaving out the parts about her being from another time).

"Well then how did you end up on the flying ship?" He asked before she could explain it.

"Okay, like before I don't know everything because I wasn't there for the whole thing, but I do know that Hera, or Juno had brought Jason to the Greek Camp several months before Percy showed up at Camp Jupiter, and he recovered his memory. So he had made friends, Leo and Piper. Leo had designed the _Argo II _because of a prophecy… Then they sailed west to Camp Jupiter with Annebeth from Jason's directions. They arrived in New Rome and caused havoc. They found us and we left. We were chased across America, but the Romans wouldn't follow us to Europe…" Hazel left out the part about the Romans planning to attack Camp Half-Blood.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking what happened to Percy and Annebeth?" Hazel could tell he had been holding that back for a while.

"Um, well…" Hazel wasn't sure how to explain Tartarus.

He blushed. "You don't-" his answer was cut short by the griffin squawking in pain then dropping him thousands of feet into the Mediterranean.

* * *

A/N Sort of a filler chapter, but someone had to explain things to Charlie...


	22. Chapter 22

A/N No reviews last chapter... I guess that makes sense with the whole I'm-not-going-to-update thing.

Disclaimer: As a wise man once said, I don't own. Or at least I think a wise man said that...

* * *

thing

XXII. Hazel

Hazel started squirming when she heard Charlie's terrified scream. She knew if she was dropped too that wouldn't help him, but she did it anyway.

_Why had the griffin dropped him anyway?_ She wondered, while struggling. She caught a quick glance at the griffin's talon; it was red around the area where it was holding Charlie.

Charlie was just about to hit the water when another griffin swooped in and grabbed him by his right foot. The griffin flew higher in the air, away from the water.

* * *

Several hours later, they had arrived in their destination. Hazel had a feeling that the griffins were flying as slowly as possible. She couldn't talk to Charlie anymore, or Piper because the griffins flew too far apart.

The griffins dropped the demigods on the ground. Luckily, none of Hazel's bones broke. She looked over toward Piper and Charlie. Neither of them looked hurt. Hazel looked around. They were in a meadow, surrounded by evergreens. There were about fifty monsters surrounding the clearing, plus the griffins. Hazel then saw that they had a boy in chains.

Hazel almost ran to help him, but didn't because he looked up at her with a warning look in his brown eyes. He seemed short to Hazel, no taller than four and a half feet. His brown hair was messy, with mud and twigs in it. Piper must of saw him too, but not the look in his eyes.

Piper started to run forward, toward the boy, but Hazel stopped her.

"Not yet." She said, blocking Piper's path with her arm.

The griffins started to squawk and circle higher and higher. They stopped their elevation around the tops of the trees, where they landed on thick branches.

"Finally!" A voice called. Not one of the demigods recognized it. It wasn't Gaia; this voice was male and had more emotion in it.

"What are you doing to him?" Piper yelled.

"Nothing yet, Aphrodite spawn." The voice said calmly.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The voice replied. "Now if your done with these meaningless questions, I'll bet you'd like to know how to save that little Greek over there, wouldn't you?"

The demigods stayed silent.

"No? I thought you were heroes." He mocked them.

"How do we help him?" Hazel asked, already annoyed by the voice.

"Easy, you must defeat my monsters." He said mater-of-factly.

"You mean _all_ of those monsters?" Charlie gulped.

"Of course." Then he said to the monsters: "Attack!"

A small "eep" escaped Charlie's mouth. Hazel, though, had faced worse threats, or at least she hoped they were worse.

"I have an idea, just don't let them get to me!" Hazel told Charlie and Piper.

"Okay." Piper said, then she started trying to use her charmspeak to keep the monsters away from Hazel. Unlike the griffins, most understood English. Hazel shut her eyes tight and hoped to find some valuable rock underground. She continued searching, finding nothing useful.

Finally, she found something; she wasn't quite sure what it was other than there were some weapons.

"You don't really want to- what the-?" Piper cried. Hazel lost all of her concentration as her eyes flew open. Charlie was on his knees, covering his ears. Piper was slowly backing away from a yellow dome, which seemed to make all of the monsters yellow.

"We're trapped." Hazel realized.

"A foolish scheme, demigod. Now we can gather more, and we know you have Photokinesis." The voice said outside of the bubble. _Demigod._ Did that mean that-?

"Charlie." Piper said, coming to the realization before Hazel.

* * *

A/N I'm probably not going to explain anymore with the whole griffin-dropping-Charlie thing, so come up with your own explanation.


End file.
